Kensi visits Deeks
by dreambigkt
Summary: What if the first time Kensi sees Deeks after being tortured is in the hospital? Chp. 4 Deeks bets Kensi he can steal fives kisses from her lips without permission by the end of the work day.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi was on her way to the hospital.

After she had pulled Michelle up from her from impending doom, an alert came through the com telling her that Sam and Deeks had been made and were being tortured. So many thoughts ran through her head. Kensi started incessantly asking questions inquiring as to his whereabouts and if he was ok. Hetty stopped her in her tracks and told her that she had everything under control and that Kensi should make her way back to OPS to be debriefed.

As Kensi pulled in to the hospital parking lot, a sickening feeling started to swell within her. She didn't know what to expect when she saw Deeks. The last time she saw Deeks, they argued, he kissed her, and then basically she ran away. How was she going to react? What was she going to say? Kensi was told his face, more specifically his mouth, had taken quite the severe beating. 'What if I can't kiss him properly anymore?' She thought to herself. 'Wait what? Where did that come from? Stop it Kensi. How dare you be so selfish!'

Kensi got out of the car and made her way into the hospital. She went up to the first desk she saw, pulled out her badge, and asked where Martin Deeks' room was. The nurse told her that he was on the third floor in room 302. When Kensi got up there, Hetty and Callen were already outside the door.

"Kensi, Deeks is going to be fine." Callen said as he hugged her. "He'll be out of work for awhile but he survived." "You may go on in and see him, Miss Blye. He is a bit drowsy but he would be really glad to see you." Hetty instructed.

As she made her way into the room, Kensi stopped in the doorway to just examine him for a moment. His eyes were closed and he was taking slow breaths. Hetty was right; his jaw took quite the beating. It was bruised, bloody, and swollen. His face was paler than usual and he wore a somber expression. Kensi made her way over to the right side of the bed and sat down in the chair provided. She reached out and took his hand in hers stroking it lightly with the other.

"Hey Deeks." Kensi spoke softly. "I'm here. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Deeks stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes slightly widened at her presence. "Kensi!" Her name came out muffled but she just smiled. Deeks tried to sit up but Kensi stopped him.

"Shhh. It's ok, Deeks, calm down. I'm right here."

He laid backed down and they both just stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Deeks! I was scared and ran away."

"It's ok." He said. "Just stay with me now." He winced in pain.

Kensi raised her hand to his cheek and held it there ever so gently. Deeks felt the warmth and tried to smile, if not with his mouth, than with his eyes. Kensi started to lean in, looked at his mouth, then into his eyes and smiled.

"I know it hurts but can I kiss it better?" She asked.

Deeks did nothing but just stare at her. Then with a slight nod of his head, Deeks' gaze softens. Kensi leans in the rest of the way and places a feather light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"We're going to be ok." She whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi slowly wakes up to the sound of muttering. It's pitch black out when she opens her eyes.

Kensi hears her name. "Kensi!"

It's then that she remembers where she is and all the memories come flooding back to her.

"Kensi! Kensi!" The muffling gets louder and more desperate. "Kensi, save me! Don't leave me, Kens."

"Deeks, wake up!" She can feel him thrashing around in the hospital bed. Kensi gently puts both her hands down on his shoulders to try and calm him.

"Wake up, Deeks! It's ok."

He continues thrashing. "No Kensi, I need you!

Kensi draws close to his face and talks softly in his ear.

"Marty, I'm right here. It's me, Kensi. All you have to do is wake up to see me. Open your eyes."

Deeks jolts awake breathing heavily and comes face to face with Kensi. She is just inches from his face, the moonlight illuminating her figure. He can see that she is wearing a warm, compassionate smile. Deeks just stares at her as he tries to make sense of everything around him and calm his breathing.

Kensi takes a damp towel and wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I won't leave you." Kensi whispers.

Deeks reaches up and puts his hand on her cheek making sure this isn't a dream.

Kensi leans into his hand and just continues to smile at him adoringly.

"I'm right here, Deeks. I'm not going anywhere." Kensi keeps reassuring him, waiting patiently for Deeks to find his voice.

Deeks breaks down. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he pulls Kensi into the hug that he desperately needs.

"I was so scared. I couldn't find you." Deeks cries.

Kensi rubs the back of Deeks' neck to comfort him.

"Marty, look at me." Kensi says as she leans back just slightly to look into his eyes. "It was just a dream. I'm going to be by your side the entire time. I will help you get through this no matter what. Ok?"

Deeks just stares at her still clinging onto her arms.

"Ok?" Kensi repeats.

Deeks nods slowly.

Kensi leans in and leaves a lingering kiss on his forward.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Kensi says softly.

Deeks eyes go wide.

"In your bed...no, I mean next to each other. Ahhh! Never mind, that's not what I meant." Kensi stuttered.

Deeks shook his head slowly. The slightest amused smile on his face before returning to his solemn state.

"Let's try this again." Kensi stated. "Could I lay next to you in your bed? Scoot over."

Deeks did as he was told and Kensi slid under the sheets beside him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I think we both need a good nap, don't you?" Kensi told him sweetly.

Deeks snuggled into Kensi's side and layed his head on her shoulder.

Kensi layed her head on Deeks head and held him protectively.

"Goodnight Deeks."

"Thank you!" Deeks whispered finally finding his voice again.

Kensi smiled.

They both drifted back to sleep cuddled together.


	3. Full Circle

_**Hey Guys! I'm going to move this story ahead a little bit. I hope you don't mind. I wasn't sure where to take it and I wanted to update. If there are any suggestions on what any of you would like to see in this story, I'd be glad to take them. Enjoy. I also have a funny chapter planned.**_

**Please review! :)**

* * *

"Hey Buddy, I'm Marty. What's your name?"

"Nick." The boy said.

"Alright Nick, it's nice to meet you. Do you know why you are here?" Deeks asked as they talked in the interrogation room of the police station.

"Yeah," Nick replied timidly showing no signs of opening up.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Deeks continued.

"Aren't you doing that already?"

"You're a smart kid, Nick. Well I will just go on then. Did your dad hit you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not, Nick?"

"I'll get in trouble."

"You're safe here with me. I just want to help you and find out what happened. Where is your mom?"

"With him."

"So your dad did do this to you. How many times does he hit you?"

"All the time. Whenever he feels like it."

Kensi walks into the control room and sees Deeks on the tv screen talking to a little boy.

"Has he made any progress?" Kensi asks.

"It's very slow going. I'm sure this kid has been threatened to keep everything quiet." One of the men answered her. "You are welcome to keep watching"

"Thank you" replied Kensi.

"Can I tell you something that not many people know?" Deeks looked at Nick.

Nick sat up a little straighter and nodded.

"Well, when I was a little boy just like you, my dad hurt me. I would come home from school and he would get angry at me. He hit me for no reason and it hurt. I didn't know what to do. My mom couldn't help me either. So I just let him hurt me. It was not fun. I know what you are feeling. I don't want you to end up like me. When I grew big and strong, I went after my dad and hurt him back. It was not a nice thing to do. I don't want you to grow up hating people like that.

"What if he finds me?" Nick asked.

"I am going to protect you, Nick. I won't let anything happen to you. Come here."

Deeks pulled Nick onto his lap. "You are going to be happy again. I won't let you grow up like I did, ok? I am going to make sure that you are safe."

"Thank you!" Nick said hugging Deeks tightly.

'Aww that is so sweet!' Kensi thought to herself.

After Nick was put in protective custody, Deeks and Kensi found themselves back at the bullpen.

"It was very nice what you did for Nick earlier. Comforting him in such a way." Kensi said as she came up beside Deeks.

"Yeah I worry about kids like him. Living in fear or anger is no way to grow up. I wish I could take all the abusive parents off the streets." Deeks complained.

"Deeks, there will be many cases such as the one that played out today. You can't let them all get to you like this. It's just the part of the job that no one wants to see become a reality."

"Yeah but it hits so close to home for me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Give them hope. You gave Nick a precious gift today. You understood him and let him know his future will be bright."

"Sometimes I feel as though it is not enough, Kensi."

"Deeks, it is always enough. Whenever you have sad days like these, I will always be here for you. You can count on that. Give me a hug."

"What did I ever do to deserve you as a partner?" Deeks whispered in Kensi's ear before pulling back from the hug.

"You're a good man, Deeks."

They both smiled at each other.


	4. Stealing Kisses

"Hey Kens" Deeks says as he makes his way into the bull pen.

"Morning Deeks" Kensi distractedly replies while looking through sheet after sheet of paperwork.

"Whatcha doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Whoa, are you ok-"

"I'm fine!"

"I know what will make you feel better. A kiss from yours truly. Nothing like some love from the greatest partner in the world."

"Ha! You wouldn't be able to get that close to me and live to tell the tale."

"I smell a challenge. Wanna bet?"

"A bet?" She looks up at him. "What has gotten into you this morning? You seriously want to wager that you could kiss me without my permission? We're partners, Deeks. It would be totally unprofessional."

"Is Kensi Blye backing down from a challenge? I bet you that I could steal five kisses from your lips by the end of the work day."

"No way!"

"Is it a deal?"

"Wait, what do we win?"

"Whatever we want."

"Deal"

"Let's shake on it."

Kensi sticks out her hand. Deeks grabs it, pulls her to him, and in the blink of an eye, pecks her lips quickly before she even has a chance to comprehend what happened.

"One down, four more to go." Deeks winks at her.

Kensi, frozen in place, can't believe that just happened. "What..."

She spoke softly, clearly confused as she watched Deeks walked away towards the gym.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of doing paperwork, Kensi gets up and heads over to the gym to see what Deeks is up to.

"Hey Kensi, come join me. Want to spar on the mat?"

"Alright, you're on!"

Kensi goes into the locker room and changes into some athletic wear before quickly returning to Deeks.

"You're going down, surfer boy!"

"Yeah, down on top of you!" Deeks' comment earns himself a slap on the arm.

Deeks and Kensi step onto the mat and start circling around. Each waiting for the right move to take the other person down.

"In your dreams." Kensi rolls her eyes.

"Funny you should mention that, I-"

Kensi goes for Deeks' leg and takes him out. He falls on his butt with a thud.

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"That was a little harsh, Kens, don't you think?

"Whatever gets the message across, Partner." She smiles.

He gets back up. "Alright, no more talking, it's all concentration this time."

"Ha! Good luck with that. I'm a beast at this mat."

Deeks makes a move but Kensi blocks it. He tries again but she's good.

'Ok...new strategy, Deeks' thinks to himself.

"Whoa there, Deeks! I can see the wheels turning. Don't hurt yourself."

"I will take you down, Blye, if it's the last thing I do."

"I like the confidence."

"Wanna dance?"

"No"

"Kensi, look over there!"

"Not going to happen."

Deeks, all of a sudden, stops and makes his move. He thrusts out his left arm and Kensi blocks it with her left arm. In turn, Deeks grabs her right arm with his right arm and spins her whole body around causing her back to lay against his chest. Thus, making her arms immovable. He then kicks her knees out causing her to fall down. Deeks lowers her onto the floor and proceeds to hold her arms above her head with his left hand while clutching her bent legs tight against him with his other hand. Kensi is pinned down and totally encompassed from head to toe. She tries to squirm but Deeks isn't having any of it.

"I've got you now."

"Touché. Now let me go, Deeks!

"Not before I do this.."

Deeks leans down and gives Kensi a full kiss on the lips, taking advantage of their current situation.

"That was number two." Deeks whispers coyly after all is said and done.

Kensi's eyes go wide.

* * *

"Guys, we have a case!" Eric calls from the top of the steps.

Everyone heads up to OPS.

"Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye," Hetty begins, "this case is for you. Frederick Ontario is a wealthy business man in the diamond industry. He also does charity work and hosts grand ballroom galas. Someone has been stealing from him and selling diamonds on the black market. I need you two to go undercover as a couple and attend his next charity ball. You will scout out the place for potential thieves whilst selling yourselves as owl enthusiasts. Make it seem natural and as always, you will be on the list to get in."

"Well, I guess we better brush up on the waltz. Don't you think, baby girl?"

"Save it for the dance, scruffy."

Kensi and Deeks made it into the ball with no problems, just as Hetty had said. The two of them had never really been to a daytime function such as this. Daytime galas were rare and truly something special. Mr. Ontario really knew how to do it right. Deeks looked marvelous in his tux and Kensi was flawless in her gown. They quickly made a few acquaintances and had a look around. Shortly there after, Kensi spotted a guy who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Deeks, 12 0'clock."

"May I have this dance?"

Kensi nodded. She then smiled as Deeks led her onto the dance floor so they could keep a good watch on the suspect without looking suspicious. The pair didn't want to seem like they were staring.

After a few dances, it appeared as though the guy had caught on. The music had slowed and Deeks and Kensi needed to change tactics.

"Uh oh! The suspect made eye contact."

"Ok Kens, it's time to really sell this cover."

As the orchestra reared up and became louder, Deeks and Kensi followed the music making grand gestures. They glided all around the dance floor. Deeks twirled Kensi then spun her out and back into his chest. It was a magical moment that Deeks took full advantage of.

"He's watching, Deeks."

"Now is when the romantic couple act comes into play. Just go with it."

"Huh?"

Deeks dipped Kensi and gave her a grand kiss on the lips. Kensi lost herself in the moment and kissed back passionately. The crowd cheering wildly.

When they finally came back up, the suspect was heading out of the room. Deeks and Kensi sprinted into gear, chased after him, and soon solved the case. Everything wrapped up smoothly so they headed back to OPS.

"Kensi, if I didn't know any better, it seemed like you really enjoyed that kiss."

"I was just selling the cover, Deeks. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"By the way, that was number three. Boy, am I getting good."

"Ugh!"

* * *

"Hey Kensi, I got you a donut." Deeks said as they settled back into their desks after the ball to do paperwork.

"Why? What did you do to it?" Kensi said looking down to her desk where a single white-powered donut sat.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give the greatest partner in the world something that she really loves. Is that so wrong?"

"No, I just don't like that smirk on your face. You seem way too suspicious for this to be a random act of kindness without some ulterior motive. Well anyways, I'm not going to turn down a perfectly good donut."

Kensi takes a big bite out of her donut and Deeks starts to snicker.

"What?" Kensi glares at Deeks.

Kensi had a big ring of white powder all around her mouth. Deeks had picked the sugariest donut he could find, on purpose, in hopes that something like this would happen.

"Uh Kens, you have a little something on your face." He gestures to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh..."

"Here let me get that." Deeks comes over and leans into her face.

Kensi catches him puckering his lips and she quickly leans back.

"Ah ha! Now I see what you did there. I don't think so, lover boy!"

"Just making sure you haven't completely lost your senses. I know it's hard to resist me as we've experienced earlier in the day."

He gives her an award winning smile.

"I will not let you win this, Deeks. I am all focused."

"We'll see, cupcake, we'll see." He says and steals a bite of her donut.

"Hey! That's mine."

Deeks winks at her.

* * *

Late into their work day.

"I'm going to go for a walk and get some fresh air." Deeks states getting up from his seat and walking away.

Kensi looks up and furrows her brow as she watches him walk away. She shrugs her shoulders and gets back to work.

Deeks comes back in, half an hour later. He silently walks up behind Kensi, who is at the coffee table, and taps her shoulder.

Kensi turns around, looks at his face, then at the flower in his hand.

"What's that?" She asks pointing to the flower.

"It's a tulip."

Kensi's face turns into one of confusion. "Ok...what are you doing with it?"

Deeks sticks his hand out towards Kensi giving her the tulip. "For you."

"Thanks?" Kensi takes the tulip and inspects it.

"Do you know why it is called a

tulip?"

"No why?"

"Because my two lips will shortly be on yours."

"Excuse me...?"

Deeks swoops in, wraps his arms around her back, and cuts her off with solid kiss to the lips.

Kensi gently pushes back on Deeks shoulders, breaking the kiss.

"Wow Deeks, That's not fair." Kensi sighed breathing heavily.

"I could get used to this. One more kiss, My Sweet, and you are all mine." Deeks smiles and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't get your hopes up, Shaggy!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Kensi comes up to Deeks.

"Well, we're about to leave and you still haven't won the bet."

"I still have five more minutes." Deeks replies confidently to Kensi.

"Good luck with that." She scoffs.

Kensi turns around to leave. Deeks comes up behind her and kicks her legs out from under her making Kensi fall backwards. Deeks catches her in his arms halfway to the floor.

"I knew you'd always fall for me, Kens." He smirks then lays a passionate kiss on her.

As he's kissing Kensi, Deeks picks her up bridal style. Kensi pulls back and looks into his eyes.

"You've already lost Princess, just give in to your feelings." Deeks says as his breath bathes her lips.

Kensi silently reaches up placing her left hand around the back of Deeks neck. Pulling his face toward hers, Kensi connects their lips once more.

Deeks, entranced in the lip lock, places Kensi on his desk table and proceeds to make out with her, making memories he is sure not to forget.

* * *

After Deeks and Kensi realized they were still at work, they pulled away.

"Go get dressed up in to something really fancy, my lovely Kensalina. I want you looking exquisite for when I take you out on a date."

Deeks pushes her toward the door with a tap to her butt.

Kensi gasps but does what she's told. Butterflies erupt in her stomach and the excitement of what's to come courses through her veins.

Who would have thought Marty Deeks could have such an effect on her?

Now it is her chance to return the favor. Time to make him speechless.


End file.
